


a well of strength

by sweetbun_trio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Compliant ending but gets there via a different route, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slightly Canon-Divergent, Spoilers, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbun_trio/pseuds/sweetbun_trio
Summary: Ferdinand and Flayn tiptoe around their feelings after the end of the war. Ferdinand decides he should talk to Seteth and make things more official.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Flayn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. A Postwar Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Ferdinand von Aegir/Flayn tag. May there be many more fics for this pair in the future! *runs away*

One day not long after the end of the war, Flayn woke up to the first chilly morning of autumn at Garreg Mach. It was the Wyvern Moon, only one month since the Kingdom Army’s victory at Enbarr. And it was still unfamiliar to wake up to peace, with no war council to discuss troops, supplies and strategy at dawn, and all their allies scurrying away to attend to urgent business afterward. 

She had slept in, and what a glorious lie-in it was. The sun was already halfway to high noon when she descended the stairs to the monastery grounds, and by force of habit not yet broken, she walked to the stables. She was not surprised to spy a curtain of long orange-red hair cascading past the shoulders of a certain man, whom she cared for very much.

“Oh, Ferdinand. It seems we both had the same idea for how to spend our morning this beautiful day!” said Flayn. She joined Ferdinand in the stable, approaching Camellia, her pegasus, with a treat of carrots. Flayn crooned softly to her as she munched.

“Indeed, we have,” Ferdinand responded. He deftly threaded his fingers through Arvid’s mane, quickly untangling a knot. 

“It is funny, is it not, that we no longer need to do this every day. I’m sure the staff could handle what little care our mounts require. But then again...”

“Maintaining a routine is comfortable in times of uncertainty.” Ferdinand easily finished her thought. He had a way of doing that now. 

Flayn wondered if Ferdinand was staying at Garreg Mach because it was a familiar routine at this point, or if it was more due to uncertainty over his own future. He had lost his lands and title, and had no actual role in the new United Fodlan, as of yet. 

“Yes, this is very comfortable. And comforting, to me.” She selected a currycomb and began to rub down Camellia. Ferdinand was silent, a thoughtful look on his face while he finished picking through Arvid’s mane and moved on to his tail. 

“Will you go to Aegir, soon?” Flayn chanced a question. “Have you been in correspondence with King Dimitri about restoring the region?” 

Ferdinand sighed. “I have written him, and received a letter in return. He is reinstating my title of Duke, and hopes that I will return to assist in rebuilding the former Empire. I am free to leave and begin my work at any time.”

“That is lovely! Oh, that is wonderful news.” Flayn beamed, and went on, “I am sure that you will make an exemplary leader in these new times.” She suddenly felt a tightness in her chest at the prospect of no longer seeing him every day. Flayn snuck a glance at him. She admired his strong, straight nose, his wide orange eyes, so honest and without guile. His long hair fell in front of his face as he moved. She looked back down at her own work. 

“I do not know, truthfully. I am...unsure of myself, and it is a foreign feeling.” He finished the tail and sank down onto a stool. 

“Upon thinking about your departure, I realize, I will miss you dearly,” Flayn began, “I will miss you very dearly indeed.”

Ferdinand looked up at her quickly. His expression was startled. “You would?”

“Of course,” she answered, “I have come to...desire...no, maybe even need your…our embraces.” His face flushed. 

“I f-feel much the same,” Ferdinand stammered. “Flayn, I...care for you.”

Flayn ducked her head, and exchanged her currycomb for a bristled brush and resumed grooming Camellia’s coat. When she met his eyes again, Ferdinand moved toward her. 

“There is something I must do,” he said. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace, soaking in all that was Ferdinand. He let her go. “I will see you at dinner?”

“Yes, I would like that very much,” said Flayn. Ferdinand left the stables and she remained, keeping her mind on the task at hand, although her imagination fought to break free and roam into a world in which Ferdinand never had to leave her side.

~

Ferdinand had meant to go straight to Seteth from the stables that morning to have the conversation he had now spent several days hemming and hawing over. It was not that he was wavering in his resolve to ask what he was going to ask. But what he needed to say was so important, he feared saying the wrong thing. Flayn was...everything. She was the bright spot in his life. She was the reason he was there, at the dawn of a new Fodlan. 

This conversation mattered more than any conversation he had ever had in his entire life. 

And he knew that Flayn and Seteth were close. Actually, close did not do it justice. Seteth treated her almost like his own child. He was protective, and watched over her closely. 

Ferdinand was honestly surprised Seteth did not already know of his love for Flayn. It was love, he realized that. He had admitted to himself that he was in love with her. He was not sure if Flayn loved him, but he thought she cared for him. She had said she needed their embraces. Their secret embraces. Secret from Seteth. That secret was causing his heart to feel as if it would burst. 

He wanted to yell and holler about his love for her. He wanted everyone to hear, to see how much he loved her. 

So he had to talk to Seteth, for that is what a noble must do. He would ask Seteth for permission to court Flayn. 

Ferdinand stood outside the door to Seteth’s office, frozen to the spot. After a few moments, he forced himself to move, lifted his hand and rapped twice on the paneled door. 

“Enter,” he heard Seteth say.

Ferdinand turned the doorknob and entered the office. 

“Ah, Ferdinand. It is good to see you.” Seteth rose from his seat behind his desk. “To what do I owe this visit.”

Ferdinand apprehensively shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He moved further into the room, closing the door carefully. Drawing himself up to his full height (which, he was reminded, was not that tall) and squaring his shoulders, he raised his eyes to Seteth’s. 

“I would like to ask you for your blessing to court Flayn.”

He was not entirely sure what he expected Seteth to do, or say. But it was not the reaction he was witnessing. Seteth’s mouth narrowed to a flat line, his lips all but disappearing. His brows drew together into a formidable frown. His face was reddening steadily. It looked as if steam would begin to pour from his ears.

“That...is impossible,” Seteth gritted out.

Ferdinand paused purposely for a moment, then asked, “Why?”

“Flayn is not…” he trailed off, then tried again, “Flayn is special.” Seteth’s eyes flashed threateningly. “She is not available to court just anyone.”

Ferdinand blanched. He hoped that Flayn did not see him as just anyone, as he now knew Seteth did. 

“My sister is precious, and delicate. I feared something like this would happen when I allowed her to become a student.” Seteth began to pace behind his desk. “We should have gone back into hiding. I should have known it wasn’t safe after the incident with the Death Knight,” he muttered.

Maybe this was a mistake, Ferdinand thought. Even worse, maybe he really wasn’t worthy of Flayn. She was so small, so perfect, an ethereal beauty. He was just the failed son of House Aegir. He felt himself deflate a bit.

“I think that you should consider that Flayn might want to court me,” he tried.

Seteth stopped pacing and said low and intense, “Silence! It does not matter what she wants, she knows that I have her best interests at heart” 

“But I love her,” Ferdinand said before hanging his head and turning around to leave. This discussion went infinitely worse than he could have ever expected. 

He could hear Seteth spluttering behind him as he exited the room and let the door shut behind him and on his dream of sharing his life with his love.

He barely noticed anything about his surroundings as he made his way back to his room. Anyone could have addressed him during that walk, he was nearly entirely unaware of the world. Everything outside the tunnel of his immediate vision was a blur. There was a roaring in his ears, steadily rising.

Dragging himself up the dormitory stairs, he opened the door, then leaned backwards against it to shut it and flopped across his bed. Only some time later did he notice that his blankets were damp, tears sliding sideways silently down his cheeks.   
Maybe he and Flayn could run away. They could go somewhere Seteth would never find them. He would make the leap for a second time, and leave his life of nobility behind. 

He considered this plan, thinking about what Flayn would say. But no, Flayn wouldn’t want to leave her brother either. He was all she had in the world in regards to family.

There was only one thing to do. Ferdinand would spend some time wrapping up his duties and obligations at Garreg Mach, and he would accept Dimitri’s offer to return to Aegir and take up the rebuilding efforts. 

He could throw himself into his work to distract from his sorrow. He would have to find meaning in that somehow. 

The only thing he dreaded now was explaining to Flayn.

Ferdinand drifted off to sleep, feeling dejected and hopeless.


	2. A Wartime Defection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time.

On the road to Myrddin, anxiety was a constant hum in the back of Flayn’s mind. 

They headed south based on Dimitri’s need for revenge, when half of them disagreed and thought securing the Kingdom first was the best plan. She would be fighting this battle as a pegasus knight, because her father insisted that they would be fighting in close quarters on the bridge and it was not acceptable for her to lack mobility and the ability to fly away to safety. Even after all these years he could never overcome his protectiveness over her.

The ambush at Ailell was still fresh in everyone’s minds, she reminded herself. He wasn’t the only one who was worried and overly cautious. And most of the Blue Lions supposed that if Rodrigue had not been able to change Dimitri’s mind, then nobody could have.

If only someone had noticed the spy from the Empire!

But there was nothing for it. They marched on Myrddin now, and beyond that, Gronder or Merceus waited. At least Dimitri had gained Areadbhar and Loog’s armor and battle gear. Although she still had to repress a shiver as usual at the thought of a Hero’s Relic, there was no doubt it would help their cause to add another to their arsenal. 

The journey through Gloucester territory had been thankfully uneventful. Claude’s promise of a distraction to pull Gloucester forces away from the border must have worked. Flayn hoped they would be taking the Empire’s soldiers unawares. 

They stealthily approached the northern end of the fortress bridge, taking care to array their troops for ambush. 

And then the battle had begun. Flayn heard Dimitri mutter something about “Edelgard’s dog” before Rodrigue issued the command to attack Ladislava and take the bridge. Their battalions made initial moves, taking up a formation. Flayn kept to the back, she was here for cleanup and healing. Camellia’s wings beat powerfully on either side of her. She stayed alert, magic at the ready. 

Imperial reinforcements joined their countrymen’s ranks all too soon. This was not a good start. 

Suddenly from behind her, she heard the heavy clanking of armor. 

“Your Highness! Apologies for the late arrival.” It was Dedue! Flayn had no time to ponder how he was standing with them now, how he had escaped reported death, as they advanced steadily against all odds towards taking the fortress in the center of the bridge. 

Just as Dimitri savagely defeated an armored knight to the north of the fortress, several reinforcements warped in. Their sneering leader spoke, “I’ve got to make my name known to her Majesty through distinguished service.”

Rodrigue explained he was a minor lord of the Alliance territory, named Acheron, but if he had chosen to fight for the Empire, they had no choice but to attack him. 

Felix and Annette took out the armored knights to the north, flinging dark spells furiously, while Sylvain, Dedue and Mercedes attacked Acheron and the soldiers flanking him. The air crackled with sorcery and the metallic scent of blood prickled in her nose. Byleth stormed the fortress, cutting down the archer who had taken up the center, and Dimitri continued to advance. Flayn moved in to see who she could heal, or rescue, pulling Sylvain back to take him out of harm’s way. He had been hit by a nasty spell from Acheron before Dedue dealt the final blow. 

“Watch out for that archer on the ballista, up that way,” Sylvain cautioned her. She winged around to the south and followed Byleth’s advance while Marianne and Sylvain galloped across a wood bridge toward the ballista. Flayn could see one demonic beast, adorned in its hideous mask, surrounded by dark mages. 

Dimitri and Byleth rushed forward, followed by Bernadetta and Ingrid, to meet the beast head-on. Ladislava flew forward and confronted Byleth, and fighters on both sides attacked furiously. 

That was when Flayn saw him. He advanced from the north, and from her vantage point, she could see long red hair flying in the breeze. 

Ferdinand.

Flayn broke formation and urged her mount forward, skirting the skirmish at the center of the square upon the great bridge, towards him. Her heartbeat roared in her ears. He could not die here, she could not let him, was all she could think. She shouted his name, but wasn’t sure if he heard amongst all the sounds of battle until his head snapped toward the sound. 

~

Ferdinand looked up to see a vision in the sky. Emerald green curls cascading over her shoulders, eyes flashing, she flew at full speed toward him. 

Flayn.

He turned his gaze back toward the fight. He must prove himself to Edelgard. He must prove that he was strong enough to claim a place next to her. He was Ferdinand von Aegir, son of House Aegir, destined for greatness! 

Ferdinand looked back at Flayn, the charmingly ethereal yet fierce girl he had known. She was bearing down on him still. What would happen once this battle was over? Would Flayn die, or be taken prisoner? Would the other Blue Lions House members he had known be subjugated? If he succeeded at taking down a Kingdom general, and escaping this bridge with his life, what would the future look like? Would Edelgard finally recognize his contribution? Would she finally respect him?

“No,” said the little voice in his head - the one that spoke up more and more as this war dragged on. Edelgard would never consider him an equal. He felt something inside him break. He was done competing with her. He no longer wanted to follow her or her cause. 

Ferdinand turned, and charged, an uncharacteristic battle cry tearing from his throat. He overtook Ladislava and thrust his lance, dropping her to the cobblestones. 

“Lady Edelgard...I’m sorry…” she choked out as she lay dying. He slid gracelessly from the saddle, breathing heavily as the adrenaline subsided and the reality of his split-second decision sank in. The fighting continued around him. 

Suddenly, he heard a guttural voice scream, “Imperial scum!” and he looked up to see Dimitri, the Prince, rushing towards him. Everything was a blur. He was knocked to the ground. Then he felt small hands cradling his head. He looked up to see Flayn. Had he died?

Warmth flooded his body, healing magic, Ferdinand realized. She was saving him. Dimitri was shouting, arguing with someone. He strained to stay conscious to hear what was happening. 

“Your Highness. The danger has passed. He is not a threat to you nor any of us,” Dedue was quietly pleading in a low voice, “The battle is over, Your Highness. Do not thoughtlessly take yet another life. Ferdinand defeated our enemy, there is no need to kill him.”

“His father is the Prime Minister. We do not know that he is not still loyal to her,” Dimitri snarled. Ferdinand had heard stories of the Prince, that he had survived, that he was brutally murdering Imperial soldiers, roving the countryside and striking from the shadows. Seeing the reality of His Highness’s state was jarring, as he remembered back to the unerringly polite boy who led the Blue Lions House while they were at school together. 

“We will take him back to the monastery.” That must be the Professor. Her clear and forceful voice rang out over the clash of voices building above him. “We can put him under arrest if you think that is safer. But he may have information useful to us.” 

Dimitri responded by grunting and turning away, his cape flying around him as he stalked away. 

“Ferdinand, I --” Flayn’s voice was very small. He smiled up at her. 

“Flayn, I am sorry. I should have seen, from the beginning. It took me much too long to realize...I was on the wrong side.” He laid his head back down on her lap. The pain was gone, but he was so tired. 

Ashe spoke up, “I scouted the area where Lorenz was last seen, but there is no sign of him. He must have slipped away in all the confusion.”

Ferdinand remembered his friend’s expression of grim determination when he told him he was heading south, and ordered him to protect the area where they had both waited for enemy attackers. He was not sure if all of Lorenz’s actions that day added up, but that would have to wait for another time. 

While the Kingdom forces assessed losses, assigned troops to be garrisoned at the Great Bridge to hold it, and packed up, Ferdinand was put into chains and loaded into a wagon. He had a lot to think about on the journey back.

At least he was warm in the wagon, stuffed between supplies and all the goods needed for an army on the move. The cold late-winter winds whipped his hair into his face and he did not try to tuck it back. He was grateful to be alive, but feared the future. He was now a fugitive from the Empire - a traitor. 

He surely would have been killed by Dimitri had he not defected. The thought did little to comfort him.

Flayn came to see him, once they arrived back at Garreg Mach. 

“We are marching south again next,” she told him through the bars. Ferdinand had not even known there were dungeons at the Monastery. “We will travel through Gronder Field in Bergliez and continue to Fort Merceus. Prince Dimitri cannot be persuaded otherwise.” Her brow furrowed, she cast her eyes downward. “You know Edelgard and the state of the Empire better than any of us, Ferdinand. Do you think we have a chance?”

He thought over it. “Yes, but it will be difficult. Your army is depleted and tired. I would shore up my ranks and establish a base of support in Faerghus first, as I am sure you also know would be the better course of action. You say the Prince cannot be persuaded though. He does not seem to be in a good state.”

Ferdinand was surprised when Flayn actually laughed. 

“That,” she paused for emphasis, “is an understatement.”

They fell into silence. Ferdinand wanted to tell her he could help, he could give them information, but he did not want to seem too eager. Instead, he asked her a question.

“Why did you try to save me?”

“I could not bear to watch you be killed,” Flayn answered.

“After I saw you, I could not attack. I could not kill for her again. I need to make my own life, not live in Edelgard’s shadow. When this is all over, I will.”


	3. A Thoughtful Interlude

Ferdinand had left for Aegir and Flayn didn’t know why. She inquired as to why around the monastery, but nobody else knew either. He had just got up and left overnight, it appeared. It would be untruthful to say Flayn was not hurt by this, although she was trying to carry on as if she weren’t affected. 

And yet, maybe it was for the best, a small voice in her mind told her. 

She thought about her parents, her father fated from the beginning to be left behind when her mother passed. She didn’t know if her lifespan would be as long as his, or Rhea’s, but she knew it would be longer than a mortal man’s.

Maybe it was for the best that she not get involved.

Flayn sighed. What would her life be? Would she be content to share her life with the love of friends? Or could she let herself love romantically?

She looked down at the water and her feet swinging above it, hanging off the dock. It was late and the sun was down earlier and earlier every night now. A shiver ran up her spine and she knew it was time to move her contemplation inside. 

After an aimless walk through the grounds, she found herself in the library, where she often found solace when she wasn’t sure of her next course of action. When she was curious about the outside world, books provided a window. Unless the library collection was censored, as she discovered it had been from Claude all those years ago. 

How much had her father worked behind the scenes to ‘protect’ her?

“Can this wait until later?”

“But I’m so close to a breakthrough,” Flayn could hear Linhardt, following Lysithea into the library. “I have plans to travel to Arundel soon to research.”

“Well I’m sure it can wait another day, you aren’t leav-- Oh, hello Flayn.” Lysithea said. 

“Good evening,” she responded. 

“I’m so glad I ran into you, we needed to talk about that...thing.” She raised her eyebrows at Flayn. 

“Oh! Yes. The thing we needed to talk about.” Flayn tried to play along, but she knew Linhardt could be hard to shake off. He must have really wanted to stay in Lysithea’s good graces, though.

“Let’s meet tomorrow then,” he told her.

Lysithea waited for him to leave, listening for his steps down the corridor. And then she quickly sat down across from Flayn. 

“Oof, thanks.”

“You are welcome.” She looked at Lysithea and wondered why they had never really spoken before. “I used to have to escape when he would talk to me too, but he seems to have given up. At least for now. It seems that something about you has caught his attention and he has dropped his investigation of me.”

Lysithea heaved a huge sigh. “Yes, something about me has definitely caught his attention.” She hummed for a moment and then looked at Flayn shrewdly, “What about you was he ‘investigating?’” She used her fingers to make air quotes.

“We have the same crest,” Flayn said flatly.

“I see.”

There was a pause. Flayn was curious about what Linhardt wanted to research about Lysithea, but she didn’t want to pry either. 

“I can’t really fault him,” Lysithea ran her finger over a scratch in the tabletop, “because he’s trying to help me.”

“That is...nice of him.” She wondered if Linhardt thought he was helping when he kept insisting on prying into her business, insinuating she had a connection to Saint Cethleann.

“I know. I have to make a choice now.” Lysithea was lost in her thoughts for a moment, magenta eyes unfocused. After a moment, she nodded once, as if she had made up her mind about something. “My whole life, I’ve known I don’t have a lot of time.” She suddenly looked straight at Flayn. “What would you do? If you knew your life would be greatly shortened?”

“Oh! Uh,” Flayn hadn’t expected a question like that! Lysithea’s face fell, and Flayn hastened to say something meaningful. “If I knew I were likely to die soon...I would…” She thought of a young woman, standing alongside her mother and father, at the field of battle. “I would help as many people as I could, to the very end, until I could do no more. Yes. I would do as much with my time as I possibly could, without fear.”

Flayn had not always possessed such conviction. Long sleepless nights, spent fearing sleep lest she fall into another long slumber, had tormented her at various times in her life. 

“What would you do if you knew you were likely to live much longer than a normal lifespan?” she asked Lysithea.

“The same, of course,” she scoffed. “Just because I had all the time in the world wouldn’t stop me from living all of it to its fullest. I would do what I want, and not listen to anyone else.”

Flayn smiled. She would do exactly that.

~

Flayn was constantly on Ferdinand’s mind. His plan to fill up his time with his new duties and let Flayn fade in his memory was an utter failure. It did not feel like he could ever forget her.

Although he was certainly busy. There were few former Adrestian nobles or leaders left to do all the work of rebuilding the old lands of the Empire. Those who survived the war had renounced their titles, for the most part, and of course Petra had ascended the throne to rule Brigid. He did have some assistance from the Church and the Crown, but he was setting up new structures of governance across all of the south and east of Adrestia, including Enbarr.

Ferdinand was thrilled to have proven himself worthy enough of this responsibility in the newly united Kingdom of Fodlan. If only he could focus more.

It did not appear that any of this would get any easier any time soon, either. He was about to begin the journey back to Garreg Mach after a few weeks away. 

Ferdinand mounted Arvid and waited for his knights to do the same before setting out at a steady pace into the late autumn drizzle. 

Despite the wretched weather, the party arrived at Garreg Mach in a few days. It was not a wholly unpleasant trek. The inns and roadhouses on the route were resuming business as usual and it encouraged Ferdinand to see that his work was bearing fruit. Commerce was budding, at least along the natural trade arteries. 

His spirits flagged as he passed through the marketplace near the gates of the monastery. A small figure with green curls could be seen on the steps up to the stables. 

Ferdinand briefly considered leaving Arvid to one of his traveling companions and slipping up to his room, feigning tiredness. 

“Ferdinand von Aegir!” Flayn’s voice echoed against the walls on either side of the steps.

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir,” he proclaimed reflexively, then winced. He knew everyone made fun of him for that back in school. And over the years, he had become much less proud of that name, after learning about the deeds of his father.

As it was, he did end up leaving his horse in the care of one of his party members, after all.

He turned to Flayn.

“You’re here. I have spent so much time speaking with the gatekeeper about comings and goings, and news. But then it was actually my brother who alerted me to your imminent return.”

“Oh, was it?” Ferdinand looked down and kicked at the ground with the toe of his boot before mumbling, “Why was he telling you about me?”

“He told me that you were coming back and that I should stay away from you!” 

He was a little bit alarmed by that. But she was talking to him now, so Seteth couldn’t have told her the worst of his shame. 

“I’m not going to stay away from you, Ferdinand,” she said, “I’m not going to listen to him. I am an adult and he does not control me.” She took his hand and he wanted to pull her into a hug, but he hesitated. 

She spoke again, “There are some things I need to tell you about. Let us go someplace where we will not be overheard.”

Ferdinand followed Flayn up to the Reception Hall, into the corridor and upstairs to a room he had never noticed before. Of course Flayn would not have a room anywhere near all of the students, the thought. 

She closed the door behind them and offered him a seat. He felt his cheeks warm slightly as he smiled at her. 

“My brother...Seteth,” she began, “He is not actually my brother.” She paused and inhaled deeply. “He’s my father.”

Ferdinand was a little confused. This revelation did not seem to be as groundbreaking as Flayn was acting like it was. “Oh,” was all he said. It did make a little bit more sense why Seteth was so protective of her, at any rate.

Her face was still troubled. He wondered if she did not feel relief from the admission.

“I understand now, why he reacted so badly, when I asked for permission to court you.”

“So that is why he commanded me to keep my distance from you when you returned!” She had gone very red in the face indeed. “Oh, Goddess I am so angry!”

Ferdinand had never heard Flayn swear. Ever. 

“I tried to respect his wishes, I decided to take on the work that Dimitri had asked of me, so it would hurt less to be around you every day. But really, I was just running away.”

“Well, that is not the only fact I must disclose, if we are to be together.” Ferdinand’s heart leapt as she said ‘be together’ and he fought to temper his expectations. “You do know my crest, right?”

“Cethleann?” 

“Yes, and do you know the crest Seteth bears?”

Ferdinand did know, because they shared it. “Cichol.”

“He has the major crest of Cichol, and I have the major crest of his daughter, Cethleann.” She stopped and stared at him. Ferdinand was not sure if he could believe what she was implying. “I am Cethleann,” she said quietly.

Just then someone knocked on the door. “Flayn, it is your brother. I am coming in.” The door opened to admit Seteth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past the halfway point. This chapter took a little longer, I hope to be back with 4 and 5 faster than this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. A Long Delayed Confrontation

Her father looked from her to Ferdinand, and then back. “Flayn. What is the meaning of this?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” She said coolly. Flayn glanced at Ferdinand, who was carefully not looking at either of them. He bowed his head and let his long ginger locks fall into his face. She barrelled on, “Why do you think you can barge right into my quarters?”

Seteth spluttered, “I am your brother!”

“He already knows, Father, I told him everything. Besides, I am an adult.” She swept across the room to stand right in front of him. Poking him in right in the chest, she continued, “I am allowed to invite anyone I would like into my room.” She poked him again, and then in a dangerously low voice said, “We talked about this.”

“Perhaps I should leave -” Ferdinand started.

“Yes,” Seteth said.

“No,” Flayn growled at the same time.

Ferdinand slowly sat back down. 

“Flayn, I know I said that I understood you must leave the nest someday. It is harder, I’m afraid, to face it when it is a real live possibility.”

“The war is over. You do not need to worry about me so much anymore, Father. And I am here, healthy, full of energy, full of love.” Flayn looked again at Ferdinand. He was looking right back at her. “I love Ferdinand.” 

Flayn turned toward him, and held her hand outstretched. “Dear Ferdinand. I am sorry that you had to find out about all of this in this way.” She took his hand and pulled him up to stand next to her, and looking up into his eyes, she repeated, “I love you. I want to spend my life with you, even if I may live long after you have passed away. I would not pass up the chance to love you.”

Ferdinand blinked furiously for a few moments, getting himself under control. “Flayn, my beautiful, fierce Flayn, I love you. I cannot bear to be apart from you. Thoughts of you fill my head every moment I am not in your presence. I love you to utter distraction.”

A sniff broke the spell and Flayn looked at her father. His eyes were shining and he blinked them rapidly when she made eye contact.

“Forgive me, Flayn, and you, Ferdinand,” he said, “I am sorry that I doubted you. I was mistaken.” He moved toward them and caught Flayn in an embrace. For a moment he squeezed so tight she could not breathe. But then he released her and turned to Ferdinand. He held out his hand, and Ferdinand took it.

“Thank you,” Ferdinand said, and then, much lower, “sir.”

“I can see now how much you love each other. I will not stand in the way.” 

Flayn wanted to say, “you wouldn’t succeed even if you tried,” but just offered a weak smile as he awkwardly backed out of the room. As soon as the door shut, she stepped forward and buried her face in Ferdinand’s chest. He smelled as good as always, of polishing oil and tea. 

“I really am sorry,” she sighed.

“It really is okay,” he said. She looked up at him. A giddy bubble of emotion burst in her chest and she shot up onto her tiptoes to press her lips against his. Ferdinand was clearly surprised at first, but quickly relaxed and responded. 

Flayn pulled back, dropping back down onto her heels once more to gaze up into his tangerine eyes. In the back of her mind, she tried to sort out whether she was dazed because she had just had her first kiss, or because she had just had her first kiss with Ferdinand. She did not have much time to think, though, before his expression became hungry and wanting, and he leaned down to recapture her lips. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his mouth. He melted against her as his tongue slid along her lower lip, before groaning in satisfaction and lifting her up to swing her around. She shrieked as her legs flew out from under her. 

Ferdinand set her down but did not let up. His hands came up to cup her face and slid back, fingers slotting above and below her ears. 

She froze, before saying, “There are a few more things, um, that you should know.”

Ferdinand let her go to pull back. He chewed his lower lip, looking nervous. “Okay?” he asked.

She removed one of the clips from her hair and pushed it back behind her ear. It felt very odd. She had worn her hair in that particular style for so long. Ferdinand reached out, trying to determine what she was pointing out. “My ears.”

He pushed her hair back further as she turned her head. “Oh,” he said, looking confused, “what does that mean?”

“The saints…” she paused, “are the descendants of the Goddess...a people called the Nabateans, who can transform between dragon and human forms...and have green hair and ears like this.” 

Ferdinand stared at a spot behind her right shoulder. He stared for so long she started to become apprehensive. Finally, he turned his face back to her. “You can turn into a dragon?”

“My father used to be able to…”

“I am going to focus on ‘used to’ and be grateful for it,” he laughed nervously.

Flayn continued, “My mother was a human, he sacrificed his ability to change to be with her. Whether or not I can now is...untested, but irrelevant.”

Ferdinand rested his hands on her arms, sliding them down to take her hands in his. “I would love you no matter. I was sincere when I said I love your fierceness, and now I understand more fully the source of your strength.”

~

“Flayn, my love,” Ferdinand said one warm spring evening while propped up in bed with a book, in his pajamas already.

He had spent the day familiarizing himself with the latest reports from the regional parliament. As the first elected Prime Minister for Adrestia, he governed the former Empire in Dimitri’s name. It was very fulfilling work for Ferdinand - guiding the people and his King. 

“Yes, dear?” she answered. He was still overtaken by her beauty, after all these years. As he acquired laugh lines and shimmery silver strands throughout his hair, she remained ever youthful in appearance and manners. 

But her eyes held the wisdom of all her years. 

“I was thinking,” he said, “what is on your agenda next week?” She was sitting on the cushion in the bow window in their room, gazing at the stars as they appeared. He admired the line of her body through her sheer night dress, her elegant neck and the curve of her waist. 

She had spent the day visiting the farmworkers as they planted the new growing season’s crops. Weather had been favorable that spring, and the unrest and bandit attacks that had plagued the farming villages during and in the years after the war were just an unpleasant memory for many people now. 

“There are a few things, but none so important I could not postpone if something else took priority.” She abandoned her stargazing spot and moved toward him. 

“I was thinking,” Ferdinand said once more, “it would be nice to go to the Rhodos Coast...or just the seashore in Aegir, depending on how far we want to travel.”

Flayn half climbed, half jumped into the huge bed. She lay back against the pillows, and rested her head on his arm. “I could be persuaded to take a short trip to the seashore,” she said.


End file.
